Liés à jamais
by Mr or Mrs
Summary: Naruto Namikaze était un petit garçon comme les autres, vivant dans un monde peuplé de Vampires et autres créatures surnaturelles. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses origines un peu ... différentes. UA. (Désolée pour le résumé un peu nul ... je ne suis pas douée pour "compresser" les idées)
1. Prologue

Titre : Liés à jamais.

Auteure: Mr or Mrs

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto. Si seulement je pouvais les lui emprunter *bave*

C'est un UA et les personnages sont différents du manga (surtout niveau psychologique) et oui, un Naruto intelligent ça cour pas les rues (veuillez me pardonner, tout le monde sais qu'il n'est pas si bête que ça ㈴1 )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Préface

Il était allongé à terre, les mains liées dans le dos et la cheville gauche enchaînée. Cette position était inconfortable et il souffrait, une douleur brulante lui traversait le bas des reins et se propageait partout dans son corps. Sa tête était prête à imploser, sa gorge le serrait. Il ne se souvenait pas, ni de la veille ni même de son passé. Ses pensées étaient embrumées, la douleur les rendant incohérentes. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne savait pas et au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'ait oublié. Il voulut voir ou il était mais après une tentative désespérée il comprit que ses yeux étaient bandés. Il essaya de bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable, mais le moindre mouvement le faisait souffrir le martyr, il sentit une douleur lancinante lui taillader le bassin qui le fit gémir. Ce même gémissement lui fit mal du fait que sa gorge le brulait. Un bruit lui fit tendre l'oreille, un bruit lointain, comme une porte qui s'ouvre. Puis des bruits de pas qui se rapproche le firent paniquer. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un marchait juste à côté de lui. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent. Son cœur se serra et il sentit une goutte de sueur lui traverser le dos. A nouveau il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Il sentait, quelqu'un était là, à deux pas de lui en train de l'observer. Il avait peur. Il respirait difficilement et les pas qui s'approchaient de lui le firent haleter. La personne était là, juste au-dessus de lui. Il sentit un souffle se rapprocher de son visage. Cette odeur il la connaissait, ce parfum envoutant qui lui caressait les narines, lui paraissait familier. Une main passa derrière sa tête et le bandeau sur ses yeux se leva. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. La lumière, même peu présente, l'éblouit et il papillonna un moment des paupières. Sa vision était floue mais il pouvait distinguer la silhouette en face de lui. Puis ce fut le déclic. Ce visage, cette odeur, cet endroit, il se souvenait de tout. Qui et où il était, ce qu'il s'était passé. Et cet homme lui faisant face. Il se crispa, ignorant tant bien que mal la douleur. Cet homme, il en avait peur et il devait en avoir peur. Son vis-à-vis approcha sa main de son visage et la posa sur son front, comme le ferait une mère vérifiant la température de son enfant. Puis il la passa dans ses cheveux, les caressants lentement. Il continua jusqu'à ce que ses respiration soit régulière et qu'il se décrispe un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, il finit par dire :

-Alors chaton, cette fois t'as compris la leçon ?


	2. Partie I

Voilà donc la partie une en entier … ça me stressait trop qu'elle soit divisée. Ça faisait de trop petits chapitres. Pour la suite, je pense que se sera pendant les grandes vacances (je sais c'est un peu large comme fourchette, mais je ne peux pas donner de date fixe…)

En tout cas merci de votre soutient ! Et bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Partie I : Quand il était encore vivant.

Naruto Namikaze, fils de Kushina Uzumaki et de Minato Namikaze était l'enfant le plus heureux de la planète. Pour son sixième anniversaire, ses parents s'étaient dépassés. Clown, château gonflables, friandises en tous genres et une bonne vingtaine d'invités. Kushina ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son mari, grand enfant, jouait avec le jet d'eau arrosant tout sur son passage, au plus grand bonheur des enfants.

-C'est une sacrée fête dîtes-moi. Mais pourquoi six ans ? En général on fait ce genre d'excès pour les dix ans.

-C'est une vieille tradition dans la famille de mon mari. A l'époque c'était plutôt une sorte de rituel mais aujourd'hui c'est devenu un événement festif.

-Je vois.

En réalité, le rituel existait toujours mais cela devait se faire dans le plus grand secret. Car Naruto n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Non, lui était le dernier héritier de la plus puissante famille de Catsyths. Il avait hérité des gènes de ses ancêtres, et maintenant qu'il avait six ans, il pourrait comme eux se transformer en animal. Mais il fallait passer le rituel et après seulement, il découvrirait sa deuxième nature. Son père était un jaguar, le plus rapide de tous et sa grand-mère était une souris. Tous étaient différents mais il était rare de voir plus de trois Catsyths en même temps. Les héritiers de ces gènes ne pouvaient avoir qu'un seul enfant et ainsi de suite. Autrement dit, il n'y avait alors que Naruto, son père et sa grand-mère restant de la famille Namikaze. A l'époque, les différentes familles de Catsyths, les Senju, les Inuzuka, les Aburame et les Namikaze étaient très proches mais aujourd'hui, suite à la grande guerre ils s'étaient séparés et ne s'étaient plus jamais revu. Minato et sa mère étaient d'accord pour dire que les autres membres des familles avaient dû périr tués par les Vampires. Car oui, la grande guerre avait été une guerre de clan, les Catsyths contre les Vampires. En tout, huit Catsyths contre un bon millier de Vampires. Malgré cela, les deux camps avaient été déclarés de force égale. Tout le monde fut étonné en apprenant que les Vampires avaient gagné la victoire. Mais personne, à part les concernés, ne savait comment ils avaient fait. Et cela resterait marqué dans les mémoires des deux clans comme étant pour l'un une victoire écrasante et pour l'autre une profonde humiliation. Minato se souvenait parfaitement de cette époque, bien qu'ayant seulement huit ans au moment des faits, ce qu'il avait vu était resté graver dans sa mémoire. Il avait perdu son grand-père et vu des villages dévastés par des Vampires à la recherche de Catsyths. Lui et sa mère avaient fui dans les montagnes et avaient dû se cacher au fin fond d'une grotte en attendant la fin de la guerre, pensant que leur clan en aurait vite fini avec les vampires. Ils furent tout deux choqués en découvrant que tous les Catsyths avaient péri. Enfin c'est ce que les humains et les vampires croyaient. Minato et sa mère étaient les seuls survivants et c'est ainsi qu'ils apprirent à contrôler leurs capacités et à cacher leurs appendis animaliers. A ce jour, et aux yeux de tous, ils étaient une simple famille d'humains vivant dans la paix et la joie bien loin du pays des vampires. Ces derniers avaient pris les pleins pouvoirs sur les terres de l'Ouest, transformant le pays du feu en un royaume ou les humains étaient utilisés soit comme esclaves soit comme plat de résistance. Et c'est pourquoi la famille Namikaze était partie le plus loin possible des vampires à l'Est du pays du sable, pour être sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne débarque dans leur village à la recherche d'humain à dévorer ou de nouveaux esclaves à torturer. Ils étaient loin de tout cela et préféraient ne pas en parler. Naruto savait qu'il ne devait dire à personne ce qu'il était, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi. Ses parents avaient gardé la réalité secrète pour pouvoir le préserver.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Maman, maman ! C'est quand qu'on y va ?

Il était vingt -et- une heure et la fête avait pris fin depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Kushina était épuisée et s'était allongée sur le canapé dans l'espoir de se reposer pendant que Minato nettoyait les restes de la journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur un Naruto en pleine forme qui n'attendait qu'une chose : passer le rituel et savoir enfin quel animal il allait être.

-Bébé, laisse ta mère tranquille tu veux. Elle est fatiguée.

Naruto s'éloigna de sa mère et prit un pistolet à eau qu'il pointa sur son père.

-Je suis plus un bébé maintenant !

-Ahah ! Tu resteras toujours notre petit bébé quoi qu'il arrive.

Minato utilisa sa vitesse de jaguar pour passer derrière son fils et pour le soulever par la taille. Il le tourna face à lui et le passa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Puis se dirigea vers la chambre parentale. Il déposa son paquet sur le lit et lui souleva le tee-shirt dans le but de lui faire des chatouilles. Naruto partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé.

-Alors c'est qui le bébé ?

Naruto rigola de plus belle asseyant de répondre à son père mais c'était peine perdue. Son père s'arrêta et il se calma.

-Aller bébé, il faut que tu dormes un peu. Sinon tu vas être fatigué pour le rituel.

Naruto ne releva pas et se contenta de bailler. Son père retira ses vêtements, le laissant en caleçon et plaça le drap sur son corps. Il embrassa son front et sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière. Naruto ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La porte s'ouvrit et Kushina pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Elle s'allongea dans le lit et enlaça son fils endormi. Elle lui caressa les cheveux attendant une réaction de sa part. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre car Naruto poussa un grognement.

-Mon cœur, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

Kushina eu à peine le temps de poser ses lèvres sur le front de Naruto que celui-ci se leva dans un sursaut. Il se mit debout sur le lit et sauta dessus.

-Je vais être comme papa ! Je vais être comme papa !

Kushina se leva et attrapa son fils dans ses bras. Elle le porta jusqu'à sa chambre pour le changer.

-Maman ! Je sois plus un bébé tu sais je peux m'habiller tout seul !

Et elle l'observa faire, imitant le sourire qu'arborait son fils. Il mit un pantalon, un haut et commença à mettre sa veste mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa mère. Son sourire s'était effacé laissant place à un visage angoissé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon cœur ?

-J'ai… j'ai peur.

Sa voix était faible et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il renifla et baissa la tête. Sa mère le pris dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Puis se dirigea vers le salon où Minato les attendais en faisant tourner les clés de la voiture entre ses doigts, il s'interrompit quand il vit sa femme entrer dans la pièce, son fils en pleur dans ses bras.

-Bah alors ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bébé ?

Naruto renifla et sa mère répondit à sa place.

-Il a juste un peu pour de ce qui va se passer. Ça ne va pas durer.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la voiture garée devant la maison. Kushina installa son fils dans son siège auto à l'arrière du véhicule et alla à l'avant côté passager, préférant laisser son mari conduire. Ils roulèrent un moment avant de sortir du village. Minato s'engagea sur un chemin entouré de hauts arbres. Seuls les phares de la voiture éclairaient le passage. Les alentours étaient sombres et embrumés. Il était impossible de voir à plus de deux mètres devant tellement le brouillard se faisait dense. Naruto regardait par la fenêtre, tout ce noir le fit frissonner.

-Maman...

-Oui mon cœur ?

-J'ai peur.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre on est là mon chéri.

Minato alluma le lecteur CD et la musique commença.

_Bijuu kazoe uta, hajimari, hajimari!_

Hitotsu hito yori inemuri, Shukaku!  
Futatsu fire moeteru, Matatabi!  
Mittsu mizu nara makasero, Isobu!  
Yottsu yougan atsui ze, Son Goku!  
Itsutsu itsudemo kakeashi, Kokuo! 

Naruto sourit et se mit à chanter. Faisant rire ses parents.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La voiture s'arrêta prêt d'une clairière. Tout y était calme seul les bruits du vent et des criquets brisaient le silence environnant. Minato sortit du véhicule et passa à l'arrière afin de détacher son fils. Une fois Naruto à l'extérieur il lui prit la main et l'emmena au centre de la clairière. Kushina les suivants de loin. Il s'arrêta et s'agenouilla en face de son fils, lui tenant les mains et le regardant dans les yeux. Naruto baissa la tête, il respirait bruyamment et tentait de se calmer en serrant fort les mains de son père.

-Je suis fier de toi, fiston.

Naruto releva la tête, étonné que son père ne lui ai pas dit « bébé » comme il l'aurait fait à son habitude.

-Maintenant tu es un grand, alors tu peux comprendre ce que ça signifie de passer le rituel.

Naruto hocha la tête. Puis il posa son regard vers sa mère pour se rassurer.

-Tu vas devenir fort et tu pourras à ton tour protéger les gens que tu aimes. Comme ton amoureuse par exemple.

Son fils rougit. Il ne pensait pas que son père serait au courant qu'il avait un faible pour Sakura, la fille du boulanger. Minato se mit à rire.

-Ahah ! A la tête que tu fais, c'est que j'ai visé juste.

Naruto fit la moue, faignant de bouder. Son père inspira une grande bouffée d'air et changea son regard pour en arborer un plus sérieux.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Je crois, oui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Chéri ? Chéri tu m'écoutes ?

Naruto était en pleine contemplation de sa longue queue aux poils roux et il n'entendait pas les bruits alentours et encore moins le discours que lui tenait sa mère depuis près de dix minutes. Elle agita sa main devant ses yeux et il revint à la réalité.

-Quoi ?

-Je te disais justement que tu dois la cacher, c'est très important.

Il l'enroula autour de son ventre et plaça son t-shirt par-dessus. Puis il releva les yeux vers sa mère qui semblait satisfaite. Il monta sa main droite vers son oreille et caressa le bout pointu.

-Ça aussi ça doit être caché.

-Je sais déjà tout ça maman, tu me l'as répété plein de fois.

Elle souffla et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Je sais que tu le sais mais c'est très important, personne ne dois le savoir.

Naruto voulu répondre qu'il connaissait déjà toutes ces règles, mais ça mère lui avait tendu une perche sans faire exprès et il en profiterait donc pour la saisir.

-Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas savoir les autres ?

Sa mère se raidit et inspira lentement. Ce silence en disait long, Naruto se doutais que ses parents lui cachait des choses et il venait d'en avoir la preuve. De son côté, Kushina réfléchissait à toute vitesse, elle ne voulait surtout pas que son fils connaisse la raison de tous ces secrets, il était encore petit et elle devait a tout prix l'en préserver. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre et elle espérait un miracle pour qu'ils changent de sujet. Elle fut soulagée en voyant son mari entrer dans le salon.

-De quoi vous parlez dans mon dos ?

Kushina soupira, Minato venait de sauter tête baissée dans un piège. Mais elle était contente qu'il soit là pour l'aider à sortir de ce guêpier.

-De rien.

Naruto s'était levé et faisait face à ses parents avec un semblant de rancune dans les yeux. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre sous le regard interrogatifs de son père et celui étonné de sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Il vient de me poser une question piège, si tu vois de quoi je parle.

Minato hocha la tête.

-Je vais lui parler.

Il laissa sa femme dans la cuisine, et alla vers la chambre de Naruto. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Son fils était assis par terre un miroir dans la main, à observer ses pupilles changer. Des pupilles rondes puis horizontales ensuite verticales et de nouveau rondes. Minato releva un sourcil, il ne savait pas que cela était possible. Mais déjà à la fin du rituel de Naruto, il avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal, comme le fait qu'il ait neuf queues dans sa forme animale finale. Il sortit de ses pensées, il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, pour l'instant il devait faire face à un problème de grande envergure. Il ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Fiston, je peux te parler ?

-Pour quoi faire, vous passez votre temps à me mentir de toute façon.

Minato fut choqué des paroles que lui tenait son fils, Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal. Certes, le passage du rituel pouvait causer des troubles de courtes durée mais une semaine, ce n'était pas habituel.

-Naruto, je suis sérieux.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, son bébé, son fils de six ans lui tenait tête et cherchait à tout faire pour être le plus désagréable possible. Comme l'aurait fait un jeune garçon en pleine crise d'adolescence.

-Naruto.

Son ton était dur et froid, Naruto se comportait mal envers lui et il fallait qu'il s'en rende compte. Il voulait des excuses.

-Quoi ? Si tu veux que je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, tu peux toujours rêver.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Minato ne supportait pas le non-respect des ainés. Il attrapa son fils par le bras et il le tira vers le salon. Naruto criait pour qu'il le lâche mais ça n'eut que pour effet d'alerter sa mère qui les regardait avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas la situation. Minato s'arrêta et sans que personne ne s'y attende, il donna une fessée à Naruto. Celui-ci, ce mit à pleurer et se recroquevilla, c'était la première fois que son père levait la main sur lui et il avait beau essayer de se rappeler pourquoi il avait eu droit à une telle punition mais il ne trouvait aucune raison.

-Papa ! Pourquoi … pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'ai … j'ai rien fait … je parlais avec maman dans la cuisine et … et …et…

Il pleura de plus belle. Il cherchait à comprendre, comment avait-il fait pour qu'il soit dans la cuisine avec sa mère et la seconde d'après dans le salon avec son père en colère ? Quelque chose clochait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Namikaze, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

-Non.

-Non ? Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que vous n'écoutez pas.

-Exact. Je trouve ça très ennuyant et à vrai dire, je pense que cette matière est totalement inutile.

La professeur était bouche bée. Le petit Naruto qu'elle avait connu deux ans auparavant à la rentrée des CP avait changé du tout au tout. Lui qui était si calme et poli devenait soudainement insolent et grossier. Elle inspira, réfléchissant à la bonne manière de prendre la situation. Naruto était habituellement un bon élève mais de temps en temps, son caractère changeait radicalement.

-Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à la fin de la journée je vous prie.

-Ouais, comme d'habitude.

Naruto eu l'impression que la journée passait au ralenti, tantôt écoutant le cours avec sa passion habituelle, tantôt rêvassant les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. Seize heures sonna et tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Ils sortaient dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Quand le calme revint, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil vers sa professeur, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent donc tout deux vers le bureau de cette dernière, elle referma la porte derrière eux et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

-J'ai déjà prévenu tes parents, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase que Minato entra en trombe dans son bureau. Elle lui proposa le siège en face d'elle, à côté de son fils. En s'asseyant, il remarqua que ce dernier paraissait apeuré et remplit d'incompréhension. Son regard était lointain, presque vitreux. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'élève rebelle et irrespectueux dont elle lui avait parlé.

-Monsieur Namikaze, votre fils est un de nos meilleurs éléments, ses résultats scolaires sont très bons. Le seul souci, c'est son comportement, et ce n'est pas la première fois. Je tenais à ce que vous soyez au courant.

Naruto releva la tête, les yeux en larmes. Minato se doutait que son fils n'agissait pas insolemment qu'avec lui, il avait enfin la preuve qu'il avait ce drôle de comportement plusieurs fois par jour. L'air effrayé qu'arborait Naruto, il le connaissait que trop bien. A chaque fois que son fils retrouvait son attitude normale, tous les souvenirs de ses actes précédents disparaissaient.

-Naruto, chaton, je voudrais que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il savait ce qu'il allait lui répondre mais il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était afin de garder secret les troubles de personnalité de son fils. Ce dernier pleurait silencieusement, reniflant de temps en temps.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'en rappel pas. Ne me crie pas s'il te plait papa.

Minato soupira, il demanda à Naruto de présenter ses excuses à sa professeur. Il ajouta qu'il ferait tout pour que cela cesse. Ils se serrèrent la main et Minato sortit du bureau en direction du parking, suivit de près pas son fils. Ils s'installèrent dans le véhicule mais Minato ne démarra pas le moteur. Il ferma les portes à clé. Il fallait qu'il parle à Naruto, il le devait mais à chaque tentative il parlait dans le vide, il ne l'écoutait pas et partait sans permission. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

-Naruto, j'aimerai qu'on parle un peu tous les deux.

-Je sais, je suis désolé. Je … je … je sais que tu as souvent voulu m'en parler, et c'est ce que je veux qu'on fasse mais dès que tu commences, c'est le trou noir et quand ma mémoire revient, j'ai fait une bêtise et je me fais gronder.

Minato avait le souffle coupé, entendre cela l'avait étonné. Il essayait depuis plus de deux ans de le faire parler sans qu'il n'arrive de crise de nerfs, mais cette fois, rien. Pas de cris, pas de gros mots ni de paroles déplacées. Naruto avait finalement réussit à parler de ça sans qu'il ne perde la mémoire. Ils étaient soulagés, l'un avait avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et l'autre avait enfin eu droit à la vérité sortie de la bouche du principal concerné.

-Je sais, chéri. Mais maintenant que l'on peut parler, je voudrais comprendre.

Naruto hocha la tête. Il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, tout lui raconter. Mais il sentait que ça ne durerait pas, alors il se dépêcha de commencer ses explications.

-Des fois, quand quelqu'un commence à me parler, je sens quelque chose de bizarre dans mon ventre. Et après je me souviens pas. C'est comme si je fermais les yeux deux secondes et quand je les ouvre, il s'en en fait passé plein de temps.

Minato enregistrait au fur et à mesure les informations que son fils lui donnait. Il démarra la voiture et conduisit vers leur maison, près du centre, tout en écoutant le récit de Naruto. Ils tournèrent à droite pour se retrouver à un feu rouge.

-Continu mon cœur, je t'écoute.

Il attendait la suite, mais elle ne vint pas. Et il comprit, ça venait de recommencer. Il se tourna vers son fils avec l'espoir qu'il se soit trompé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?

Minato dégluti, il n'aimait pas faire face à cela.

-Mais pour rien, chaton. Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien.

Il tentait de se calmer et sourit à Naruto. Mais ce qu'il vit subitement lui fit perdre son sourire, les pupilles de son fils étaient verticales, comme celles d'un félin. Ses iris avaient viré au rouge sang. Jamais Minato n'avait vu un tel regard, et même s'il savait que la personne attachée sur son siège-auto à l'arrière de la voiture n'était autre que son fils de huit ans, il sentait monter la peur en lui.

-Je ne suis pas un chaton ! Je ne suis pas un chat, même ! Ne l'oublie pas le guépard.

Naruto criait et se tortillait pour arriver à détacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Il voulut ouvrir la portière arrière, mais Minato les avaient laissé fermer au cas où, justement, cette situation arrivait. Son fils grimaça et dans un grand fracas, il ouvrit la porte en frappant dessus avec ses pieds. Et dans un bon emplit de grâce, il s'extirpa du véhicule. Il se retourna vers son père, incrédule, lui lança un clin d'œil moqueur et partit en courant. Le feu était passé au vert, mais Minato ne s'en soucia pas et sortit de la voiture en trombe, à la poursuite de Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Naruto ?

Naruto s'était arrêté de courir, il se trouvait dans un parc de jeu. Il ne pensait pas que son père l'aurait rattrapé aussi vite. Même s'il était capable de courir à la vitesse d'un guépard, Minato ne pouvait pas le faire devant tant de témoins. Mais quand Naruto se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la main posée sur son épaule, il fut étonné de trouver une Sakura inquiète.

-Naruto ? Ça va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas. Lâche-moi.

Il se dégagea de son emprise et se tourna dos à elle. Il respirait difficilement, il essayait de se calmer. La douleur dans son ventre était intolérable, il serra les dents, sentant une larme de douleur couler le long de sa joue. Ça avait recommencé, il s'était retrouvé dans ce parc sans en savoir comment. Ça allait se reproduire, sa douleur lui prédisait. Plus elle était grande plus ses actes prochains seraient violents. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Sakura le plus vite possible, il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal.

-Sakura ! Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Laisse-moi t'aider.

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider.

Il baissa la tête, toujours dos à Sakura. Les deux mains posées sur son ventre. Il avait mal, il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Il devait faire quelque chose, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Sakura de son côté ne savait pas quoi penser, elle voyait Naruto pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se jeta alors sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Naruto ne bougeait pas, il avait les yeux clos, concentré sur sa douleur. Quand il les ouvrit, il sentit enfin l'étreinte de Sakura, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, son souffle sur sa joue gauche. Il n'avait plus mal, comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Je suis l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir le faire, Naruto. Tu peux tout me dire.

Il haussa un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas les paroles de Sakura. C'est comme si elle était au courant pour son secret. Il retira ses mains et se tourna pour lui faire face, les yeux toujours mouillés. Elle lui souriait, il se sentit tout à coup réconforté.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est secret.

-Je ne le dirai à personne, je te le promets.

Naruto hésita, mais il fut envouté par son visage d'ange. Il était persuadé qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. Il pouvait lui raconter tout cela.

-Je … tu sais ce que sont les Catsyths ?

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler, dans un conte je crois. Pourquoi ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, elle avait fait le rapprochement.

-Tu en es un, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Il souleva son t-shirt pour libérer sa queue. Sakura le regarda faire, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-C'est génial !

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi j'aurai peur de toi ? C'est stupide, tu restes Naruto. Avec ou sans queue et oreilles pointues.

Elle souriait toujours. Naruto, lui, était surpris. Il ne lui avait pas montré ses oreilles. Elle remarqua son incompréhension.

-Je les ai déjà vues, c'est pour ça.

Il changea d'expression, il était soulagé, presque heureux. Il aimait Sakura depuis si longtemps, elle était si belle, si douce et ses cheveux roses étaient étonnants.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir y aller.

Il sortit de ses pensées, et regarda ce qu'elle pointait du doigt. Son père l'avait retrouvé, il sentit son cœur s'alléger. Il sourit à Sakura, la remercia et se dirigea vers Minato.

Le trajet de retour s'était fait dans un grand silence, Naruto s'était excusé mais son père n'avait pas réagi. Une fois à la maison, Minato se dirigea vers son bureau sans se préoccuper de son fils. Kushina le prit dans ses bras, elle s'était tellement inquiétée quand son mari lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire que Naruto s'était enfui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Mon bébé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ?

Kushina tourna la tête vers le bureau de son mari, elle savait qu'il était en colère, pas contre Naruto mais contre lui-même. Il devait trouver ce qu'avait son fils, il ferait tout pour le découvrir.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Minato faisait tourner les paroles de son fils dans sa tête. Il chuchotait pour lui-même.

-Mal de ventre, perte de mémoire, changement de personnalité. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être, bon sang.

Il était entouré de livres ouverts, il y jetait un œil puis en prenait un autre et ainsi de suite. C'était rare d'avoir des ouvrages sur les Catsyths, après la guerre tout ce qui avait un rapport avec eux avait été détruit. Minato avait réussi à en garder un et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il le feuilletait à la recherche d'une information intéressante. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormit, il était fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

-Papa ?

Il sursauta, son fils était entré dans son bureau sans faire de bruit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ?

-Maman m'a dit ce que tu faisais. Moi aussi je veux savoir tu sais.

-J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien.

-L'autre jour au parc, il y avait Sakura. Elle m'a fait un câlin et j'ai plus eu mal au ventre.

Minato leva un sourcil, il avait compris mais cela l'étonnait au plus haut point.

-Sakura ?

Naruto hocha la tête, cela aussi l'intriguait. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

-Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle était l'une des seuls à pouvoir m'aider.

Minato réfléchit. Il trouverait le lien, ce que tout ça voulait dire. Il le trouverait, il le savait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que Minato enquêtait pour savoir ce qu'avait son fils. Et grâce à sa grande capacité de déduction, il avait enfin la réponse. Il était partit dans un village à l'Ouest à la recherche d'informations et il avait trouvé. Il était dans sa voiture, il roulait vite, il voulait à tout prix rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible pour faire part de sa découverte à Naruto et Kushina. Il espérait que son fils ne soit pas encore couché. Il arriva enfin devant chez lui et sortit du véhicule en courant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa la main sur la poignée et attendit un instant. Le silence et les rues vides de monde, ce n'était pas normal. Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le remplit d'effroi. Sa femme était ligotée et un homme la tenait par le bras. Naruto était par terre, sur le ventre et un autre homme s'amusait à lui donner de violents coups de pieds dans le dos, il crachait du sang et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il y avait une dizaine d'homme, ils étaient tous prit d'un fou rire et regardaient la scène d'un œil malsain. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le nouveau venu et l'un d'eux eu un sourire mauvais.

-Les gars, regardez qui voilà, on parlait de toi justement. On a eu beau leur demander mais aucun des deux n'a daigné nous dire ou tu te cachais.

Minato s'avança, il avait les dents serrées et une veine battait contre sa tempe. Il ne pouvait contenir sa colère. L'homme qui était au-dessus de son fils venait de s'assoir sur son dos, faisant crier Naruto. Le cœur de Minato se serra, et il se jeta sur l'homme. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une main se posa sur lui, pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas bouger. Il releva la tête et regarda son père se battre contre deux des intrus. L'un des deux tenta de frapper Minato avec une matraque. Il l'évita et enfonça son poing dans le corps de l'homme, il y avait mis tellement de puissance que sa main ressortit de l'autre côté. Il lâcha sa victime et se tourna vers le second, lui envoya un coup de pied dans la figure, faisant craquer ses cervicales. L'homme près de Naruto parlait très fort, il demandait des renforts à l'aide d'un talkie-walkie. La seconde d'après, la maison fut envahie d'inconnus, ils devaient être une vingtaine, peut-être plus. Minato tourna sur lui-même, et se jeta dans le tas. Il fit couler le sang de quatre d'entre eux et brisa les os d'une dizaine d'autre. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et il fut vite maitrisé. On lui attacha les bras dans le dos et on le plaça face à sa femme, à genou, une main sur sa tête et une dans son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger. Un des hommes, celui qui était près de son fils et qui semblait être le chef, se leva et attrapa Naruto par les cheveux et le tira jusqu'à ses parents.

-Alors gamin, qui tu préfères ? Ta mère ou ton père ?

Naruto pleura, il savait ce que cet homme voulait mais il ne répondrait pas. Il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui fit cracher de nouveau du sang.

- Bon, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Tuez-la.

Naruto et Minato eurent juste le temps de lever la tête que le corps sans vie de Kushina gisait à terre. Minato cria des insultes et Naruto pleura de plus belle.

-Faites le taire, je ne m'entends même plus réfléchir.

Un des hommes qui tenait Minato plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

-Bien, au suivant. Le père ou le fils ? Pourquoi pas le père tiens, j'aime voir souffrir les enfants.

Il avait dit ces paroles en tenant fermement le visage de Naruto entre ses mains. Il arborait un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Naruto ferma les yeux, mais l'homme le frappa.

-Garde-les bien ouverts, sinon je te les arrache et je te les fais avaler.

Il obéit. Un des hommes s'avança, un pistolet à la main. Il tira une balle, puis deux, puis trois et s'arrêta. Minato était à terre, son sang coulait lentement. Naruto cria et se jeta sur son père pour l'aider. Personne ne l'en empêcha. Il plaça son visage près de celui de son père.

-Papa, papa ! Me laisse pas, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu dois aider maman. Je …

Minato mit sa main ensanglantée sur la joue de son fils. Il ne ressentait plus rien, ni la douleur, ni la peur. Il était prêt à mourir, mais il se devait de lui dire adieux.

-Naruto, chaton. Je veux que tu vives. Je sais que tu peux t'en sortir. Pars, le plus loin possible. Profite de la vie. Même si nous ne sommes plus à tes côtés pour te soutenir, saches que nous serons toujours dans ton cœur. Sois heureux, et ne cherche pas à nous venger, la haine n'engendre que de la souffrance. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux à cause de nous. Tourne la page et n'oublie pas : tu ne seras jamais seul.

Naruto écoutait les dernières paroles de son père, les yeux en larmes et les mains tremblantes.

-Me laisse pas, je t'en supplie.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot. Il avait mal, il sentait que la douleur dans son ventre augmentait petit à petit. Il serra les dents, préférant mettre cela de côté et rester les plus longtemps auprès de son père.

-Je t'aime, Naruto. Souviens t'en.

Minato se sentait partir, il regroupa toutes les forces qui lui restait dire une dernière chose, une seule : « Kyubi ». Puis son cœur émit son dernier battement.

-Papa …

Il posa la main sur le visage de son père, et ferma lentement ses paupières. Naruto pleura, il avait mal. Ce n'était pas que son ventre qui le faisait souffrir mais tout son être. Il le sentait, il allait perdre le contrôle mais il refusait de se laisser faire, ces hommes avaient tué ses parents, il devait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, de lui-même. Il sentit la douleur se propager jusqu'à sa tête, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui tentait de s'emparer de son corps. Il avait les yeux fermés et se battait pour rester conscient. Son crane allait exploser, il avait chaud. Il rouvrit les yeux, ses iris noirs. Ce changement lui fit couler encore plus de larmes. Une deuxième queue apparue au côté de la première. Il se mit soudainement à crier. Un cri remplit de douleur et de rage. Une aura orangée l'entoura, faisant reculer toutes les personnes présentes. Il sentait, comme une présence en lui. Il l'avait toujours sentit mais cette fois c'était tellement puissant qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes mais il était parfaitement conscient. Une troisième queue fit son apparition. Naruto cria une nouvelle fois, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plus à un rugissement qu'à un simple cri de douleur.

-Vous, arrêtez de flipper et tuez-moi ce mioche ! C'est un ordre !

Personne n'osa bouger. Naruto se releva, il sentait que le monde de son enfance s'effondrait autour de lui, plus rien ne le soutenait. Il se sentit vaciller et tomba à genoux. Il respirait difficilement, ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Il s'agrippa au fauteuil près de lui et se mis debout. Ils le regardaient faire, tous un brin angoissés. Leur chef aboya un nouvel ordre et ils se jetèrent tous sur Naruto. Il y eu un bruit sourd et une vingtaine de corps mort tombèrent à terre. Le chef de la bande, ouvrit ses yeux, choqué. En quelques secondes, ils ne se retrouvèrent plus que deux dans la pièce, Naruto et lui. Naruto se rapprocha, son visage était déformé par la rage, il ne se contrôlait plus du tout mais savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il sentit une nouvelle queue sortir du bas de son dos. L'homme recula et trébucha sur le corps de Kushina. Naruto marcha vers lui, il enjamba sa mère et se trouva face à lui. L'homme retira son arme de son holster et tira une dizaines de balles. Etrangement, aucune n'atteignit Naruto. Ce dernier se baissa pour lui faire face, il prit son visage entre ses mains comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Dans un craquement morbide, Naruto brisa les cervicales de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il se releva, jeta un coup d'œil vers ses parents morts, une larme coula et il sortit de la maison en vacillant. Les rues de la ville étaient vides, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il sentait, l'odeur de la mort était partout. Ces types avaient totalement vidé ce village de ses habitants, il n'y avait pas un seul survivant à des kilomètres. Naruto se dirigea vers l'un des camions blindés qu'avaient amené ces hommes, il ouvrit les portières arrière, à la recherche d'essence et d'allumettes.

-Allez, ou vous êtes ? Je suis sûr qu'ils comptaient mettre le feu partout.

Il trouva enfin son bonheur. Il ouvrit le petit réservoir en plastique et aspergea le camion, puis il se dirigea vers sa maison, laissant couler l'essence derrière lui. Il entra dans la maison et mis de l'essence partout mais un bruit l'interrompit. Un des hommes respirait encore. Il s'approcha de lui. L'homme s'accrocha à son pantalon. Il fouetta l'air avec ses quatre queues pour montrer son impatience.

-Pitié, ne me tue pas. J'ai une famille.

-Moi aussi j'en avais une.

Naruto vida son barrique d'essence sur lui. Il sortit la petite boite d'allumettes de sa poche et en alluma une. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de folie, il ne voulait qu'une chose : le faire souffrir. Il jeta l'allumette sur l'homme étendu face à lui et lui lança un sourire diabolique. Il prit feu et se mit à crier, Naruto le regardait se tordre de douleur et décida de tourner les talons. Il sortit et marcha de nouveau vers le camion, il prit deux autre barils d'essence et les vida sur son chemin vers le centre du village. Une fois vidés, il les balança et se dirigea finalement vers les bois. Son cœur était brisé et rien dans ce monde ne le changerait. Sa joie, sa bonne humeur, sa gaité, tout cela avait disparu. Naruto était comme mort, seul sa haine envers les Vampires le maintenait en vie. Il ne demandait qu'une chose, la vengeance.


End file.
